microcosmic_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
You
You wake up on the worldship heading to Kasvisto. Your head still hurts from the night before, but you can quickly clear it up with some stims from your suit. Moving slowly and getting out of bed, you make a mental gesture to flick the lights on and flash through a series of potential settings for the room, finally picking a dense rainforest. All six sides of your room merge with the floor and ceiling to create a uninterrupted image of a luscious jungle. You dig deeper for a moment and find that the scene was pulled from the jungles of Kasvisto, the planet that you’re currently flying towards at subspace speeds. The scene merges seamlessly into the bathroom, where the shower has been replaced with a thunderstorm that’s pouring into what seems like dirt. You step under the deluge and sigh as you scrub the sweat and grime off, pausing only to activate the scents of the rainforest with another quick flick of your mind. Trying to piece together pieces of the previous day, you stand in the rain for an indefinite amount of time just thinking. You’re alerted by a soft pinging that sounds like it’s coming from inside your head. Letting the notification through, you hear a pleasant voice telling you about each of the activities going on near your pod in the ship, specifically those that the ship knows you would be interested in. Mentally bookmarking some of them for later, you finally step out of the thunderstorm and reimagine your room. The walls fade out to a grey color, then reappear with wooden walls, featuring a fireplace on one side with a roaring blaze already set, and a window overlooking what appears to be an arctic tundra on another. The ship informs you that the view is another vista on Kasvisto, this one closer to the poles. The unique axial tilt causes most of the planet to constantly be covered with ice, except for a band around the equator that contains the vast majority of plants and animals on the planet. The bed is nowhere to be seen, but in it’s place a wardrobe has appeared. Opening it, you decide to go with something themed towards cold weather, even though the ship itself is acutely temperature controlled in every different pod. Walking around near the fireplace quickly dried you off, so you pull on the outfit and mentally ask for the door to show. You turn around from the wardrobe and a simple wooden door has been cut into the wooden wall. Stepping through, you are assaulted by quite a few people walking talking throughout the open space. You close the door behind you and once the seam is sealed, the door simply vanishes and you’re left in the middle of a grassy area, often referred to as the park by the other inhabitants of the worldship. Sifting through the bookmarks from earlier and cross-referencing with your wintery mood, you find a fireside party a few hundred pods down and set off.